Rewritten
by Shikaku Zetsumei
Summary: [Old, Hiatus] What if everything wasn't perfect? No event so coincidental? Follow the real tale of AVALANCHE to find out... Chapter THREE up!
1. Assult on Reacto No 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. There I said it…sniff…I have banned myself in adding anyone to this story… You have to know the game pretty well to know what I'm talking about in this story. Otherwise, it's just plain funny.

FINAL FANTASY VII – THE REMIX

_** Chapter 1 – The Attack on Reactor No. 1 **_

Long, long ago, in a galaxy far away… 

"HEY! Get me another beer!" Barret pounded the bar and fired a couple of shots into the air.

"I want my money… When are we going? I thought we were supposed to wait for five minutes and then go in…" Cloud stared at the drunk psycho sitting next to him.

"It's alright! One more drink can't hurt…" He collapsed onto the ground.

"God dammit Barret! Now I'll never get my money!" He kicked Barret's still form.

Cloud ran out of the place. The bartender stared pitifully at the dumb drunkard.

"Jesse! Where do I go!"

"CLOUD! WHERE WERE YOU! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE HERE AN HOUR AGO! WHERE'S BARRET!"

"Drunk." Cloud stated and ran in.

They set the bomb. Suddenly the Guard Scorpion attacked him.

"SHIT!"

The scorpion attacked ruthlessly.

"CURSE YOU BARRET!" Cloud shouted because he knew that Barret would be a big help at the moment.

"We'll help you Cloud!" Jesse, Biggs, and Wedge join the fight. (something you don't get to do in the other game!)

Jesse took out a gun and fired at the machine. Biggs grabbed a mace and hammered away at the armor. Wedge took out a broadsword and charged in with Cloud. They defeated it in no time.

"Let's get the hell out of here!"

They dashed away as the reactor core erupted into nuclear flames. Cloud ran one way while the others took off in different directions.

"OW!"

Cloud ran into a young girl as she was crossing the road.

"Are you okay?"

"Um… yeah"

"You better get out of here."

"Why? Has something happened?"

"The reactor's blown up. Old age." He explained. Then, noticing the flower basket, said, "Can I get one of those?"

"Sure, it's 243,275,092,834,754 gil."

"HOLY SHIT!"

"Just kidding… It's only one gil."

"Oh… heh…" Cloud took the flower, paid, and ran off.

He boarded the train.

"I wonder why there hasn't been any soldiers…" Jesse mused.

Everyone was silent for a few seconds. Then it dawned on all of them.

"BARRET!"

Elsewhere

A Shinra soldier ran up to his partner.

"Shit man, the reactor's been blown up. There're dead bodies everywhere. We've got to find the culprits or we'll be taken for Hojo's experiments."

The other soldier shuddered.

"Let's check in the pub. That's where they usually hide."

"What are you talking about?"

"Didn't they do that in FF8?"

"Yes, but it hasn't been created yet and how do you know we're in a game?"

"I dunno… it just came to me… … … huh? … wha? … We're in a game? … What in the world is FF8?"

"Hmmm…I could've sworn we were just talking about it…"

"Let's just check in this pub…"

_Ragnarok: Heh…author mindwipes… best thing ever created…_

"Hey! There's a guy here!"

"Isn't he that psycho that said he was an avalanche or something?"

"Now I remember…"

_Flashback…_

Barret had gotten drunk again… The president was on stage giving a speech about the benefits of the reactors. 

"And, so, as you can see…" He concluded.

Suddenly, Barret jumps onto the stage.

"LISTEN UP hic YOU LAZY hic BUMS! I'M BARRET! hic I'M AVALANCHE'S LEADER! hic YOU ALL BETTER hic STOP… hic doing…" He falls on his face.

"Dammit. He's just given away our group name and stopped our presidential assassination plan…" Jesse groaned.

Wedge drags Barret off walks up to the mike.

"Um…So sorry people…my friend here is a little touched in the head…he doesn't know what he's saying…sorry for the interruption…"

He dragged Barret offstage.

_End of Flashback_

"Let's just take him…"

Later

They dragged the unconscious Barret out of the pub. Minutes later, the rest of Avalanche bursts into the pub.

"DAMN! I told you we should've jumped out of the windows!"

"Yeah and be killed by the slipstream…"

"And using the door is any different!"

"Guys, Barret's gone…"

"Bah, who cares? He was always getting in the way…"

"What about his daughter?"

"We'll tell her that her father had to go on a business trip to…oh…I dunno…Wutai…"

"Whatever."

"Let's get out of here…"

Shinra Building

"Tell me where Avalanche is." Hojo prodded Barret with a scalpel.

"Never, you jackass!"

"Very well. I will just have to do some experiments…"

He sliced open Barret's chest and started to add in small bits here and there. Every once and a while, he say, "oops…" and attempt to put back a piece. All the while, Barret stared in horror. This continued for about five minutes.

"WHAT THE HELL! GET THE HELL OFF ME YOU SICK BASTARD!" Barret struggled violently causing blood to spray everywhere.

"Calm down little experiment…" Hojo said calmly. "You'll lose lots of blood… oops…"

"GRRRAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Sector 7 Slums

"Where daddy?"

"He had to go to Wutai on a business trip."

"WWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

"Um…here, I got a flower for you."

"FLOWER!" The little girl squealed and snatched the delicate plant. "YUM!"

"What the…"

Marlene popped the flower into her mouth and chewed it up. Green juice from the stem oozed down her chin. Cloud gingerly inched back a couple steps.

"Okay… 0.o;; "

Tifa picked Marlene up.

"Isn't she so cute?"

"Umm… sure whatever."

"Don't you just want to hold her?

"HELL NO! KEEP THAT FREAK OF NATURE AWAY FROM ME!"

"Cloud, no cussing! There's a kid around!"

"Cloud. Come down to the basement." Jesse gestured for him to follow.

"Okay."

They headed downstairs.

"Here's your pay."

"Thanks."

"If you could stick around, we're attacking the next reactor tomorrow."

"Sure, as long as I get money! Yay!(skips around kissing his hard earned cash)"

the next morning

"Let's go."

"I'm coming too this time!" Tifa ran out of the bar.

"Sure. Since Barret's gone, we'll need more help." (they don't care about Barret…)

They ran inside, set the bomb and everything.

"Something's wrong…" Tifa said as they ran out of the chamber.

"HELLO CHUMPS!" A voice roared over a helicopter's blades.

They all whirled around to see the president of Shinra glaring at all of them.

"I see you are trying to destroy another one of my precious money-makers…er…I mean…Mako Reactors…"

The team stares in silence. The reactor explodes.

"DAMN IT ALL! NOOOOO! MY MONEY…er MAKO-REACTOR!" Then, lifting his head to the sky screamed, "WHY HAVE YOU FORSAKEN ME!"

The team edges away from the president. After a while, he stopped screaming.

"Any ways… Die! Meet my deadly attacker!"

"Is it a flying robot that we could defeat in two seconds…"

"NO! MEET YOUR DEAR FRIEND! BARRET!"

A slobbering monster trooped out and lumbered towards them.

"Eww… Is that Barret!"

"What…You aren't afraid!

"No…"

"But you have to attack your own friend…"

The team bursts out laughing. The Barret monster looks confused.

"Grr… UNTIL NEXT TIME!"

The president flew off in the helicopter. The Barret creature lunged. Tifa's strong kick sent him into the nuclear flames of the recently exploded reactor.

"Phew! Let's go."

Cloud was still laughing. He laughed so hard that he tumbled over the edge of the railing. Laughter turned to a high-pitched girly scream as he plummeted a hundred feet down into the gloom.

"CLOUD!" Tifa attempted to jump after him.

"He'll be okay. Let's go!" Jessie led Tifa away.

They left the burning reactor and went back to the hideout.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Was that funny as hell or what! Stay tuned for another chapter coming when I get time to write. In the mean time **READ AND REVIEW!**


	2. Meeting the Flower Girl

Disclaimer: The usual. I do not own any characters. Ha ha… yawn… hmm…

**FINAL FANTASY VII – THE REMIX**

**_ Chapter 2 – Meeting the Flower Girl _**

"Are you okay?"

Cloud groaned. Something cracked.

"Ow…" he clutched his ribs.

"You're lucky you're not dead! You fell over a hundred feet!"

Cloud felt a slight warmth as a spell was cast. He sat up. He was in the middle of a flowerbed. Some flowers had been crushed by his fall. He looked at his healer. It was the flower girl.

"Geez!" He shouted as he jumped up, crushing more flowers. "I'm so sorry!"

One of the girl's eyes twitched involuntarily. "That's alright…"

"What's your name?" He asked as he jumped onto the wooden flooring of the chapel.

"I'm Aeris."

"I'm Cloud. You were the one I bumped into yesterday huh?"

"Yeah."

"You're a mercenary right?"

"How'd you know that!" Cloud asked in bewilderment.

"You were muttering, 'I'm a mercenary! I will kill you all!' in your sleep."

"Oh… What do you need?"

"A bodyguard."

"What for?"

"HEY! THERE'S THAT GIRL WE WERE LOOKING FOR!"

"Ahh!" Aeris screamed. "They're trying to kidnap me!"

"Who are they! Gang members!

"No you idiot. They're the Turks."

Cloud drew his sword.

"Are you crazy or stupid! They have sub-machine guns! RUN!" Aeris dragged Cloud away. "Don't step on the flowers!" She shouted as they ran off.

Tseng ran after them, unwittingly stepping on the flowers.

"Oops." He said before a steel staff knocked him back fully five feet.

Aeris ran back to join Cloud

"Wow. You really are stupid, commander." One of the soldiers said to Tseng.

"Shut up and get after them!"

"Yes sir!" The soldiers ran off.

Cloud and Aeris ran up into the rafters as the soldiers rush into the room. The soldiers fire as Aeris jumped on the fallen pillar.

"AHH!" She cried as she slid down the pillar.

Of course, the smarter thing to do here would have been to follow Aeris down the pillar and help her fight off the soldiers, but nooo… Squaresoft ® has to make you push barrels on them. Well, guess what. I'm not going to follow that. Ha ha.

Anyway, Cloud and Aeris fight their way back up and gain more experience than if you push stupid barrels on them.

"There's an opening!"

"That leads to the roof!" Aeris said.

"Oh well. Let's go!"

Aeris and Cloud run off. After a while Aeris slowed to a stop.

"What are you doing!" Cloud shouted back at her. "We need to get out of here!"

"I can't run anymore!" She called back.

Sighing, Cloud ran back and lifted her onto his back.

"What! Put me down!"

" 'A bodyguard must protect his charge at all costs.' We're gonna get caught if we don't hurry."

After a while they reached Aeris's house.

"Can you put me down now? If mom sees me like this, she'll think I'm lazy."

They walked inside. Aeris's stepmother thanks Cloud and tells him about Aeris's past.

"I can't bear to lose her again, so could you leave in the night?"

"Sure." Cloud went upstairs.

Later that night, Cloud sneaked outside and left the small house.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?"

Aeris was standing near the hole in the wall that lead to Sector 6.

"Um, uh…

She laughed.

"Scared ya didn't I? I'm not really angry, but I'm not going home either."

"Aeris, it's too dangerous."

"Oh? Are you trying to skirt your job as a bodyguard?"

"N-no."

"Let's go then."

They set off into sector six.

"Wow. Doesn't anyone ever clean up this place?" Cloud was lost in the rubble again.

"Hurry up! This way." Aeris lead him out.

Later, after getting to the small playground, they stopped and rested a while.

"Hey, isn't that Tifa?" Cloud asked.

"How should I know? Is she your girlfriend?"

"Not really, she's a childhood friend."

"I see. Well, it looks like she's headed towards Wall Market."

"Let's go."

They reached the fabled Wall Market.

"I think she went that way." Aeris pointed to a side street.

Following this path lead to the Honey Bee Inn.

"A tall brunette?" The door attendant asked. "I think she came here to find Don Corneo. She left a while ago."

"One question." Cloud said. "Is this some kind of strip bar or a hotel for prostitutes?"

"SHH SHHHHH!" The doorman made wild waving gestures with his arms. "Squaresoft ® doesn't want you to know that!"

"Cloud let's go."

They reached the mansion of the pimp, Don Corneo. A guard at the door stopped them.

"Sorry, girls only."

"What the hell!" Cloud drew his sword.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. I'm sorry. Company policy."

"What company!" Aeris asked?

"Well, this young lady can come in."

"Stop changing the subject!" Cloud shouted.

"Let's go Cloud."

Aeris dragged Cloud away as he continued to shout and flail his sword.

"Let's get you a dress."

"WHAT!"

"We got to get into the mansion."

"But…"

"Excuse me, can I get a dress here?"

They were in a clothing shop.

"I'm sorry, the owner of this shop is getting drunk. Try the bar."

"Thanks."

"Hey! Where are we going!"

Aeris dragged Cloud to the bar.

"Wait! Why are we…"

"Excuse me? Are you the owner of the clothing shop?"

"Yeah hic whaddya want?"

"We need a dress for him." Aeris pointed at Cloud.

"Him! BWAH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The drunkard fell over laughing.

"I hate this…" Cloud muttered as the man rolled around on the floor catching many strange looks from the people at the tables.

"S-SURE! Ha ha… What do you want."

"Something that's soft and shimmers." Aeris said.

"Alright." He dashed out of the bar, still laughing.

They waited around a while and the dress was finished.

"Well, put it on!"

"I feel like a crossdresser…" Cloud muttered as he went in an put on the garment.

"Wow! You look pretty!"

"Whatever…" Cloud grumbled.

He took the dress off.

"You know, an easier way to do this would be…" Cloud rushed back to the mansion.

"Wait!" Aeris ran after him.

Cloud tried to kill the guard but Aeris dragged him back again.

"Is your friend stoned or something?"

"GAH! Let me at him! I'll kill him!"

Aeris whacked him with her staff and dragged him off.

"We have to sneak in!" Aeris scolded.

"Psh… fine…"

They went around and got the necessary items that Cloud needed.

"If anyone I know sees me like this, I'll kill myself."

"Well, Tifa will."

"GAH!"

They went back to the mansion.

"Can my friend and I come in?"

"S-sure! Wow! She's hot."

(A little bit of Cloud shrivels up inside…)

"Ouch…my pride…" he mumbled.

They met Tifa down in the basement and she explained that she was here to find out what Don was going to do to Avalanche. Like the game, if you did it right, Cloud is picked by Cornero.

"Heh, you look tasty…" He said.

Cloud inched back a bit. Corneo jumped on him and tried to rip off his dress.

"What the hell! Get the hell off me!" He knocked Corneo aside with his sword. "GOD! F-ing PERVERT!" He tried to kill Corneo.

"Cloud! Stop!" Tifa and Aeris burst into the room as Cloud was about to rip Corneo's heart out.

"What!"

"We need to ask him some questions!"

"What were you going to do to Avalanche."

The fat man trembled and then giggled

"You'll never save them! Heh heh… The plate will crush them all!"

"WHAT!" Tifa yelled.

"Let's go." Cloud said.

"Wait. I can't let you interfere."

"Oh yeah what are you going to do about it?"

"This."

He pressed a button and the three fell into the trap.

"Now you'll never stop the plate from crushing the slums! HAHAHA!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Well, this one wasn't as funny. Oh well. Read and Review!


	3. Money is Good

Me: Wow… even after so long of not doing anything with this story… I still got a review… Thanks WyvrenWing… Here's the next chappy!

**Final Fantasy VII – Rewritten**

Chapter 3 – Money is Good

"Eeww…" Cloud complained. "I'm all covered with sewage… grossness…"

"Cloud, shut up…" Tifa and Aeris said at the same time.

They had beaten the pathetic creature within the sewers Midgar. It apparently had thought that whatever fell through that trapdoor would be easy prey. They had proven it wrong.

"We have to stop them from destroying Sector Seven! My bar will be destroyed!" Tifa cried. "All that work for nothing! MY DRINKS!"

"Let's… just go…" Aeris said.

(A/N: Is she the only sane one?)

"All that hard work and… OH NO! MY MONEY'S IN THAT BAR! WE HAVE TO GO NOW!" She shouted, eyes ablaze with fury and determination.

"MONEY!" Cloud shouted, eyes turning into coins. "No! WE CANNOT LET PRECIOUS MONEY GO TO WASTE!" He shouted, eyes too ablaze with fury and determination.

Aeris walked off, leaving the two standing there looking quite stupid indeed. They clambered over fallen trains and debris as they made their way to Sector Seven. The trains were scattered all over the ground like fallen leaves. Cloud complained all the way.

"Come one! How do we get out of here!" He shouted, attempting to cut through a train by repeatedly hitting it with his sword.

In the end, the noise just ended up attracting almost every single creature in the train graveyard.

"YOU IDIOT!" Aeris shouted, battering away another ghost that had appeared out of nowhere.

"You know… there's only one thing to do now…" Cloud said, looking profound and wise. "And that is… to… RUN AWAY!"

He tore off through the graveyard screaming with Tifa and Aeris on his tail.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

A man walked through the streets of the Sector Seven slums. He approached the huge support pillar.

"Hey! Wanna look at the pillar with me?" The man asked.

"No! Why the f!#$ would I…. I mean… sure."

"This thing holds up the plate…"

"Tell me something I don't know…" the man muttered.

He walked off, pushing open the door.

"Hey! Where are you going!" The onlooker shouted.

"I'm from maintenance. I must do a routine check."

"Oh ok. I'm supposed to ask that to anyone who goes in there. Just in case they're a Turk trying to blow it up."

"Um… yeah… keep up the good work…"

The man went back to staring at the pillar. Thus, Reno of the Turks began to ascend the stairs leading to the top of the pillar.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

They reached Sector Seven in little over three hours time. The monsters had finally abated when a train had come running through the midst of them, thanks to Aeris's quick thinking and releasing the brakes on one of them.

"Aeris! Make sure my bar is alright! Go get the money from the safe!" Tifa pointed in the direction of her bar, handing Aeris a key. "Oh yeah, and Marlene."

"Who…?"

"Barret's daughter."

"Barret…?"

"Some black dude that got killed by Hojo."

"Oh. I see. So not only is Hojo crazy, he's also racist?"

"That's beside the point! Go! My BAR!" Tifa commanded.

"Alright…alright…" Aeris ran off.

"Let's go up!" Cloud said.

All of a sudden, Wedge (or is it Biggs…?) fell down from the pillar and landed with a sickening crunch. Cloud rushed over.

"Dude… are you alright?"

No reply.

"Helloooo?" Cloud asked.

"Is he alive?" Tifa wondered aloud.

Cloud poked him with a stick.

"I think he's dead…"

"No shit!" Wedge (or Biggs) shouted suddenly. "I just fell over two hundred feet and you're asking me if I'm alive!"

"Well… you're talking…"

Not reply again. Wedge (we'll go with that) had fallen silent.

"Oh well." Cloud turned once again to the pillar.

"LET'S GO!" They rushed in.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Aeris looked around the nearly deserted Sector Seven. She saw the bar, Seventh Heaven, and rushed in.

"Marlene?"

"Who are you?" The young girl asked.

"I'm Aeris, a friend of Tifa. She told me to look after you. Come. It's dangerous here."

"Okay…" she said, following.

She grabbed Tifa's money and they left the bar. They headed towards sector five.

"Miss Aeirs?" She suddenly asked.

"Uh, yeah?"

"You have pretty hair… can I play with it?"

"Umm… sure… I guess…"

She lifted Marlene onto her shoulders. As she continued to walk, she felt a slight tug on her hair. The girl was eating her hair!

"AH! WHAT THE HELL!"

Marlene gave a freakish little giggle. (A/N: Don't worry... she creeps me out too...)

"This tastes good!"

"WHAT!" Aeris nearly screamed.

Suddenly, someone rushed past, snatching Marlene away. It was Tseng of the Turks. He looked triumphant.

"Hahaha! Come with me or the girl dies." He said holding a gun to Marlene's head.

"Miss Aeris! Help!"

"No freakin' way!" Aeris shouted. "Thanks, Tseng. See yah!" She headed back to the pillar.

"Wait! What! I really will kill her!"

"Be my guest!" Aeris shouted running off.

"You're tie looks yummy…" Marlene said.

Tseng looked alarmed.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

As Tseng's screams died off into the distance, Aeris approached the pillar. There was clashing coming from the top so she started up the tower. Along the way, she saw Jessie, eyes closed and not breathing. She was lying on the railing, still bleeding from a wound in her stomach. Aeris continued on. She met Biggs, his neck appeared to be broken as he lay spread eagle off to the side of a platform. At the top, she saw Reno fighting Cloud and Tifa. They were both trapped in a pyramid shaped shell and Reno seemed to enjoy taking his time killing them.

"Jeez… this is easier than I though!" He laughed.

"FIRE!" Aeris shouted.

"What the hell!" He cried batting at the flames.

"Aeris! Attack the pyramids!" Cloud shouted.

She did so and they fell away. The battle was now three to one. It seemed almost unfair. They all attacked Reno, causing massive damage. Finally, Reno was cut across the chest by Cloud.

"God… dammit…"

Helicopter blades could be heard. A pissed Tseng came into view. His hair was messed up and his tie slightly torn.

"You left me with that little devil!" He shouted pointing at Aeris.

"You left Marlene!" Tifa shouted.

"Who cares! Here's your money!" Aeris shouted back.

"Yay!" She said, completely forgetting about the girl.

"Gah! RENO! Get that girl!" Tseng screamed.

"Aye, aye, sir!" Reno grabbed Aeris and ran aboard the helicopter.

"Cloud! HELP!"

"…Why?" He questioned.

"I'll give you five thousand gil!"

"Really!" He turned and attempted to leap at the helicopter. "YAH! Give Aeris back!"

"No!" Tseng shouted as the helicopter flew away and Cloud landed on his face.

"Ow!" He cried, getting up.

"Cloud!" Tifa yelled. "The bomb's gonna explode!"

"AHH!" He screamed and leapt for the ledge.

Fortunately, or unfortunately (depending on how you want to see it…), Tifa caught him before he went plummeting three hundred feet to his doom. She grabbed a steel rope that was conveniently lying around and the two of them swung to safety. The Sector Seven Pillar erupted into flames as the two headed for the gates to Sector Six.

"NOOOOO! My barrrr…" Tifa sobbed as the plate fell on top of the slums.

"What about the people!" Cloud asked.

"NOOO! My neighbors and customers… they had so much money…" Tifa cried some more.

"There, there, Tifa… We'll get lots of money for killing monsters! That way, you can get stronger and richer at the same time!" Cloud said.

Tifa whirled and hugged Cloud.

"Aww… Cloud! That's the smartest thing you've said all day!" She turned towards the center of Midgar. "Okay! Let's go get Aeris back! We need more people if we're going to be successful!"

Thus, together, they headed for… where?

"Uh… how do we get there?" Tifa asked.

"I dunno…" Cloud said. "Let's go ask that pervert Corneo… I'm sure he'd tell us… with a little persuasion… hehehe…"

So they headed off to Sector Four. Upon arrival, they burst in through the front door.

"Corneo!" Cloud shouted. "Give us all your money and we'll let you live!"

Silence…

"Uh hello?" Tifa shouted. "Anybody home?"

Silence is golden…

"Come on, let's go look." Cloud headed up the stairs.

They set off up the stairs. They checked in the first room. Apart from the musty smell of beer and crushed cigarettes, there was no sign that anyone had been there in previous hours. They checked Corneo's room and found it in a similar state. Empty and deserted.

"Where is everyone?" Cloud wondered aloud.

"Maybe they're hiding in the basement." Tifa headed towards the stairs.

The only thing they found down there was a guard strapped to a table.

"Let me off this thing!" He cried out in terror.

"Why?"

"I tried to stop them… so he put me here." He explained.

"Oh… I see." Tifa said.

Cloud, who had not been paying any attention to the conversation was suddenly captivated by the need to pull a shiny red lever on the wall.

"Cool! Shiny!" He said with the air of a three year old.

"NOO! DON'T DO THAT!" The man flailed about a bit and tried to escape.

But, of course, nothing really gets through that barrier of blonde spikes. Cloud pulled the lever and a generator gave off a loud hum. Suddenly, the man tied to the table was electrocuted. Screams filled the small chamber.

"Turn it off!" Tifa shouted. "He's hurting my ears!"

Unable to comprehend that to push the other direction might just be to turn it off, Cloud started to push random buttons on the panel, causing the man to shriek in more pain as flames started to dance around the table, the table started to crumble away, and a pit opened up below leading to God knows where. Realizing his mistake, Cloud did what most stupid people would do. He got away from the scene of the crime, leaving the poor man there to die.

"What were you thinking!" Tifa shouted as they ran out of the mansion.

"Uh… um… I don't know…" Cloud said, as if puzzled by her question. "Nothing?" He said in hopes of answering correctly.

And he did. His reward was a swat across the head. Then Cloud tripped over a midget. Well… not really a midget. It was a little kid. More kids ran by.

"Hey! You wanna see this? It's a path to Shinra, Inc.!" Another kid said excitedly.

Tifa looked at Cloud.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Maybe…"

And Tifa yelled, "We can get to Shinra!" the same time Cloud shouted, "We can get to CHOCOBO LAND!" Another smack. So, without much decision on Cloud's part, they decided to go and rescue Aeris from the fat, President Shinra, and psycho, Hojo, clutches of EVIL!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Me: AND THAT'S THAT! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


End file.
